


Up a Tree

by Xenobia



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia/pseuds/Xenobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Genesis and Angeal return home to Banora for the holidays, after making First Class.  The Rhapsodos family holds a holiday pageant for the town, and the two SOLDIER operatives find themselves pressured into participating.  Humor, romance, fluff.  This story was written as part of a New Year's fandom compilation created by the lovely and talented Xiaa.  You can find information on the anthology at http://www.y-gallery.net/view/915535/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up a Tree

# "Up a Tree"

 

A Genesis/Angeal holiday fanfic.

 

~**************************~

* * *

 

Angeal couldn't understand why Genesis was so reluctant to spend the holidays in Banora, with their families.  Yes, his well-off parents were a little aloof and yes, they had high expectations of him, but they were his family.  Angeal himself couldn't wait to get back home and see his mother again.  He looked at the redhead sitting next to him in the chopper and he frowned.

 

"You look as thrilled as a wet cat."

 

Genesis turned his frown to him, and Angeal smiled a bit.  "It isn't that bad, Genesis.  They're your family."

 

"I would prefer to spend my holiday season in Midgar," answered Genesis.  He retrieved his copy of "Loveless" from the inner pocket of his jacket, and he turned to the page he'd bookmarked to read where he'd left off.  "You know how they are, Angeal."

 

"Yes, they can be…annoying…but they're still your parents.  It's only for the week and then you don't have to see them again for another year, if you don't want to."

 

"I'd trade my parents for your mother, anytime," sighed Genesis.  He cast a covert glance around to be sure the pilots were facing forward in the cockpit and the attendant was occupied.  He leaned in closer to Angeal and he spoke into his ear.

 

"You'll have to distract me from the pain of the social gatherings they'll undoubtedly push on me, Angeal."  He tugged the brunet's earlobe with his teeth, drawing a little shiver of pleasure from him.  "Any objections?"

 

"None at all," agreed Angeal.  He was always more than happy to provide a "distraction" for Gen, at every available opportunity.

 

~******************************~

* * *

 

They went to Angeal's house first, when they touched down in Banora.  Genesis was all too happy to stop by Mrs. Hewley's place first, small and humble though it was.  He was in no rush to see his parents and deal with the inevitable questions concerning his SOLDIER duties and the possibility of further promotion.  It embittered him enough already that Sephiroth was promoted to officer status before he was, and his own jealousy pissed Genesis off even more.  Sephiroth was his friend—competitive rivalry notwithstanding.  He tried to recall exactly when their friendly contention began to turn into something more ruthless.  It couldn't have been that long ago. 

 

Genesis looked sidelong at his tall, muscular companion, and he frowned.  Angeal was always in the middle of it, stopping his and Sephiroth's rivalry from getting out of hand.  Angeal must have sensed his gaze, because he glanced at him and gave him a brief, quiet smile.

 

"What's on your mind, Genesis?  Besides the obvious, I mean."

 

The redhead lowered his aqua gaze and smirked; kicking aside a bottle cap in the dusty road as they approached the small house Angeal grew up in.  "I didn't realize I was being so obvious, again."

 

They paused to let an old car drive past.  Angeal nodded at the driver, who waved at them.  "You always get pensive, around this time of year.  I'm used to that."  His blue eyes caught and held Genesis'.  "But I’m not used to you looking guilty."

 

Genesis looked up at him, brows furrowed.  "Excuse me?"

 

"It's subtle," assured Angeal.  "I doubt anyone else could pick up on it."

 

Genesis sighed.  "I suppose I've just begun to question whether SOLDIER is helping us achieve our goals, or setting us further back from them."

 

It was Angeal's turn to frown.  "I don't understand where this is coming from.  You've always wanted to be a hero, and we've finally made First Class."

 

Genesis nodded.  "And you've always wanted to defend the helpless and uphold a long-dead code of honor."

 

Angeal shrugged, not denying it.

 

"Tell me, Angeal," pressed Genesis, his thoughts traveling further down morose paths, "how many helpless have you defended, since rising through the ranks of SOLDIER?  What have _any_ of us done that coincides with our goals?"

 

Angeal reached out and patted him soothingly on the shoulder.  "We're still young, Genesis.  There's a war going on, too.  Give it time.  We'll have the opportunity to make our mark in the world."

 

"Hmph.  You know, heroes rarely earn the title by blindly following orders."

 

Angeal's deep blue gaze slid over him appraisingly.  "Thinking about defecting?"

 

"I'm only making an observation."  Seeing that he was ruining his companion's good mood, Genesis decided to let the matter drop.  There was no reason this homecoming had to be as miserable for Angeal as it was likely to be for Genesis, after all.  "We can continue this conversation another time."

 

Angeal nodded, but the concern didn't fade from his eyes.  "Okay, Genesis.  Come on.  Let's say hi to my—"

 

The front door of the Hewley home opened at that moment, and Angeal's mother poked her head out.  She smiled broadly when she saw the young men across the road, and she stepped outside, squinting against the afternoon sunlight. 

 

"Angeal!  I thought I heard your voice."

 

Angeal jogged across the road and met her on the porch.  He embraced her as Genesis watched, demonstrating that for all his great strength, Angeal could be quite gentle when it counted.  Genesis hung back while mother and son reunited, silently envious of their closeness.  When they pulled apart from each other, Gillian looked at Genesis and she motioned invitingly to him.

 

"Won't you come inside, Genesis?  I have freshly brewed tea and some snacks waiting."

 

Genesis crossed the road obligingly, and he gave Angeal's mother a subtle smile and a polite nod.  "Thank you, Mrs. Hewley."

 

She reached out and squeezed his leather-clad arm, looking up at him with matronly welcome in her eyes.  "Have you been home yet, dear?"

 

He shook his head, looking sidelong at his companion.  "Not yet.  I'll go after our visit here."

 

Her expression briefly betrayed sympathy and concern, but she didn't question him.  "Well, come on inside and let's get caught up.  I'd like to hear everything you boys have been up to."

 

"Zack's adopted a new stray," Genesis supplied with a sidelong smirk at the big man.  He followed him and Mrs. Hewley into the run-down little house.

 

"Oh?" asked Gillian, looking up at her son as Angeal shut the door and wiped his feet on the mat.  "A puppy?"

 

Angeal considered the question, and he chuckled softly.  "Now that you mention it, he _does_ remind me of a puppy, sometimes.  Genesis is talking about my new recruit, though…not a pet.  He was being figurative."

 

"Puppy," snorted Genesis.  He took a set on the worn couch and crossed a booted ankle over a knee.  "That's a more than apt description of Private Fair's behavior."

 

Gillian went into the kitchen—which wasn't separate from the living room area.  Her kitchen, dining and living areas were all in one room.  The bedroom and the bathroom were the only other rooms in the house.

 

"So you've taken to mentoring another young SOLDIER candidate?"  She smiled at her son as he sat down beside Genesis.  "I think that's wonderful, Angeal.  You have the patience for it."

 

"Zack can test that patience, sometimes," sighed Angeal, but he was smiling.  "But when he isn't making me want to pull my hair out, he shows amazing potential.  He just lacks discipline."

 

"Well, I'm sure you'll help him with that," she encouraged gently.  She carried the tray into the living room and set it down on the coffee table, before pouring the beverages.  "I always thought you would make a good teacher, Angeal.  What about you, Genesis?  Have you had any thoughts on taking in a student?"

 

"Minerva forbid," sighed Genesis seriously.  "I doubt I could tolerate a pupil with Fair's mentality for very long, Mrs. Hewley.  I lack your son's generous nature."

 

She chuckled and sipped her tea.  "You might surprise yourself, if you ever decided to give it a chance.  I'm sure your methods would differ from Angeal's, but you would do fine."

 

Genesis shrugged politely, unconvinced.  His phone vibrated in his pocket and when he pulled it out to check on it, he sighed.  "My mother," he announced.  "She wants me to meet her at the estate when we arrive."

 

"But you've _already_ arrived, dear."  Mrs. Hewley observed.  She smiled at the sour expression on his face.  "Surely, it can't be all that bad.  Better than hanging around here in my little shack, no doubt."

 

Genesis sighed and he gave Angeal a wry smirk.  "I find the company here in this 'shack' infinitely more enjoyable, but I suppose a son's duty can't go ignored."

 

He stood up and he gave Mrs. Hewley a little bow.  "Thank you for your hospitality.  Angeal, I'll call you later on."

 

The big man nodded, his eyes covertly caressing Genesis in the manner of a secret lover.  "Just keep your temper in check, Genesis."

 

The redhead smirked.  "My friend, that could take a Solstice miracle in of itself…but I'll try."

 

* * *

 

Later that day, Angeal got a call from Genesis that had him worried.  He could literally feel the tension in the redhead's voice as he asked him to come to the Rhapsodos estate to discuss an issue that had come up.  The big man gave his mother a kiss on the cheek, promised to be back in time for dinner, and then left to travel to the outskirts of town, where the rich people lived.  One of the local farmers recognized him and he offered him a lift in the back of his truck.  In the interest of getting to Gen's house faster to find out what was the matter, Angeal agreed.  Genesis was already waiting for him at the gates when the farmer dropped him off, and Angeal thanked the man and waved to him before approaching his companion grimly.

 

"What is it?" Angeal asked, his huge Buster Sword bouncing against his backside with his strides. 

 

Genesis looked him up and down.  "It's good to see you've taken the threat seriously.  It's even worse than I imagined, Angeal."

 

"Tell me what we're dealing with," insisted the brunet.  "Do we need to make a call for backup?"

 

Still looking utterly, sincerely grim, Genesis shook his head.  "It's nothing like that.  My parents want me to participate in their ridiculous little Solstice pageant."

 

Angeal relaxed with a frown.  "So all of this is over a holiday party?"

 

"Pageant," corrected Genesis with a distasteful grimace.  "The entire town will be there.  Mother and Father believe they're doing something charitable, by treating everyone to a feast and entertainment."

 

Angeal began to grin in spite of himself.  He shrugged.  "A free meal and entertainment could be considered charitable, by people who can't afford a big holiday meal themselves.  Do you always have to be so dramatic?  I thought monsters were attacking your family orchard, or something."

 

Genesis made a huffing sound.  " _That_ I could have handled.  Mother insisted I try to recruit you to help set up for the event, but if you don't want to, feel free to bow out and I'll think of an excuse for you."

 

The grin he'd been fighting turned into a smile, and the big man patted his companion's shoulder.  "You don't need to do that.  I’m happy to help however I can."

 

"I knew you'd say that.  Sucker."

 

Angeal chuckled.

 

~*************************************~

* * *

 

It was going to be a massive event—or at least, as massive as an event _could_ be in a small town like Banora.  Genesis couldn't decide whether he was more amused or annoyed by Angeal's enthusiasm.  He watched him carry heavy loads of equipment to where they were needed and he mused over how easily the man found joy in the simple task of helping others.

 

"You and I aren't a bit alike, my friend," muttered Genesis, but he smiled behind a gloved hand, all the same.  That generous nature was part of what made Angeal so attractive.  As he bent over to drop off his latest load of supplies to the people setting up the stage, Gen's eyes latched onto his toned, muscular butt and his smile broadened.  Of course, it certainly helped that Angeal had a body that wouldn't quit, to go with the handsome face and chivalrous personality.

 

"Genesis, I don't see you helping."

 

The admonishment from his father made the redhead scowl, but he got back to work.  He could leer at Angeal later, when all of this tedious work was finished.  He went to the other end of the festival area to collect more supplies for the stage, and he found his mother standing there talking with one of the other festival coordinators, with a worried look on her face.  He chose to ignore it, and he went for a stack of wood.  He overheard her talking as he began to pile some into his arms and his interest perked up.

 

"Our Holly King backed out," she was saying.  "He's coming down with the flu.  We need to find someone to replace him."

 

Remembering depictions of the Holly King from childhood, Genesis could easily imagine one man fitting the description perfectly.  He approached his mother and hid a smile.  "I think I can arrange a replacement, Mother."

 

~*************************************~

* * *

 

"You're our Holly King."

 

Angeal stopped hammering the nail he was working into the wood and he stared at his lover.  "Excuse me?"  He saw Mrs. Rhapsodos standing behind and to the left of her son, and he gave her a polite smile of greeting.  "What's this about, Genesis?"

 

The redhead shrugged, his aqua gaze twinkling with mischief.  "The man that was originally going to play the Holly King in the pageant backed out at the last minute.  We need a suitable replacement, and since the Holly King is depicted as a big, strong specimen, I immediately thought of you."

 

"Oh, you were right, Genesis!  He'd be perfect!" Mrs. Rhapsodos looked Angeal over with a professional eye.  "Would you please consider it, Angeal?"

 

The big man gave Genesis a sidelong glance, noting his smirk.  He could never refuse an act of charity, and Genesis knew it.  He was trapped, and there was really only one right answer.  Sighing inwardly, Angeal nodded and he forced a smile on his lips.  "Of course, Mrs. Rhapsodos.  I'd be honored to participate."

 

She clapped her hands delicately in delight.  "Such a polite boy!  Thank you, Angeal."  She looked at her son.  "I only hope you'll be as gracious when it comes time for you to wear _your_ costume, son."

 

The smug look dropped from Gen's comely features.  "I beg your pardon?"

 

She smiled benignly in that detached way of hers that said she considered everyone other than her husband beneath her.  "We have to have an angel in the pageant, after all."  She reached out to pat his cheeks with both palms.  "Who better than my beautiful son, to crown the holiday tree?"

 

Angeal bit back a laugh as Genesis' face flushed.  "You want to put me in a tree," he said with a frown, "wearing an angel costume?"

 

"Oh, it isn't going to be a _real_ tree," she corrected.  "It's going to be a huge, artificial holiday tree, with a seat at the top.  It will be fine, Genesis…you'll see."

 

"B-but Mother—"

 

"No 'buts'," she interrupted sternly, speaking to him as if he were a naughty child.  "Your father and I already have the plans underway, and they'll start putting the tree together once they finish with the stage.  Don't embarrass our family by making an issue of this."

 

Genesis snapped his mouth shut, his glowing eyes unfriendly on her.  "There had better be alcohol in the eggnog."

 

She smirked at him in a manner that was very much like Genesis.  "You can get drunk after the gifts are passed out to the town's children.  Angeal, thank you for being so gracious.  My son could stand to learn a thing or two about manners, from you."

 

Fighting a grin, Angeal nodded graciously at her.  "Yes, Ma'am."

 

With a final smile for him and a warning look for her son, Mrs. Rhapsodos walked away.  Angeal looked at his companion, and he simply couldn't resist teasing him.  "Well, that backfired on you, didn't it?"

 

"Shut up, Angeal," grumbled the redhead, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

"Quit acting like a brat," chuckled the big man, even as he patted his companion's shoulder comfortingly.  "It's only for one night.  If I can put up with being the Holly King, you can put up with being an angel.  Oh, wait…look at who I'm talking about.  You'd wear horns better than you'd wear a halo."

 

"You're just begging for it, aren't you?" Genesis smirked in spite of himself, and his glare lacked bite.  "At least I won't be alone, in my misery."

 

"'Tis the season," agreed the big man.  He bent down to retrieve another nail from the bucket at his feet and he started to hammer it in. 

 

"One day, I swear I'm going to kill them," muttered Genesis as he watched his father approach his mother to speak with her.

 

"Stop being so dramatic and help me," insisted Angeal.  "The sooner we get this done, the sooner it can be over with."

 

Genesis sighed and nodded, unable to escape that logic.

 

~********************************~

* * *

 

They completed setting up the festival area that evening, and all the workers returned to their homes to rest up for the big day.  Genesis would have liked to sneak Angeal into his bedroom for the night, but the stubborn, honorable jackass refused to even consider it.

 

"We can find somewhere private to indulge ourselves after the pageant," insisted Angeal.  "I won't disrespect your family by creeping into your bedroom like a thief."

 

"I’m not a teenaged girl you could accidentally knock up," protested Genesis.

 

Angeal smiled and he looked around to be sure nobody was in visual range.  He gave the redhead a quick smooch on the lips.  "I know that, but we're too old for sleepovers and like I said; it would be disrespectful for me to sneak in.  We're grown men with responsibilities, and we should act like it."

 

Genesis sighed.  "That honorable streak of yours causes me no end of grief.  I suppose I'll have to corner you tomorrow evening, sometime."

 

"I'm looking forward to it," promised Angeal.  "Goodnight, Gen."

 

The redhead watched him leave the center of town, admiring his ass and imagining giving it a good smack and a squeeze.  "Just you wait until tomorrow," he uttered beneath his breath.

 

~**********************************~

* * *

 

The time for the pageant inexorably came, though Genesis wished he could skip time and get the entire nightmare over with quickly.  He finished dressing in his costume and he scowled with distaste at his reflection in the full-length mirror.  He felt ridiculous, but he had to admit a lot of effort had gone into the costume.  The sweeping white wings strapped to the concealed harness beneath his robes were made with real feathers, and they sat firmly between his shoulderblades, a bit heavy but not uncomfortable.  They attached to the harness through the slits cut into the back of the gown.  The gown itself was layered and somewhat diaphanous, warm enough for the winter climate, without weighing him down.  Of course, winter in this part of the world never reached the lower temperatures Midgar was now experiencing.  The Halo propped on Genesis' head was golden in color and a little gaudy, wrapped with holiday stencil.  He deliberately tilted it, before exiting his bedroom.

 

When he stepped out into the hallway, he found Angeal being fussed over by his mother.  Genesis looked the bigger man up and down with appreciation, admitting to himself that the green, leafy looking robe looked good on him.  The holly wreath crowning his dark, rich hair added a nice touch to the ensemble, and the robe opened in a V to expose a tantalizing bit of muscular chest.  The women were going to love him, and doubtless some men would, too.

 

"There," said Mrs. Rhapsodos in satisfaction, once she finished pinning the additional fake leaves to Angeal's robe.  She stepped back and looked up at him with a pleased smile.  "Aren't you a handsome Holly King.  Don't you agree, Genesis?"

 

Knowing she had no idea how literally he meant it, Genesis nodded.  "Indeed, he does."

 

"Come, let me take a photo of you both," she insisted, taking each of them by one hand to guide them out of the hallway.  "There's better light in the living room."

 

Genesis put up with it and he followed her with Angeal into the huge living room.  She had them stand together and she insisted that they smile as she snapped a photo with her camera.  "This will make a wonderful picture for greeting cards, this year," she enthused.  "Two fine SOLDIERS, dressed up for the holidays!"

 

Genesis sighed and rolled his eyes.  "Whatever pleases you, Mother.  Angeal, shall we get going?"

 

"Of course," agreed the brunet.  "Mrs. Rhapsodos, thank you for the help with my costume."

 

"My pleasure," she answered.  "We'll see you boys in a little while.  Have fun!"

 

Genesis held his tongue until they stepped outside and started down the path through the arching Banora Whites.  "Have fun," he mocked, pitching his voice high.  "I'll bet _she_ certainly had fun, dressing you up."

 

Angeal frowned.  "Genesis, she only helped me pin some of the leaves on."

 

"And I'm sure it gave her a thrill," insisted the redhead with a smirk. 

 

"Can we please not speculate on whether your mother got a 'thrill' from helping your childhood friend with a costume?  Please?  It's more than a little disturbing."

 

Genesis shrugged.  "I'm just being realistic."  His eyes caressed Angeal's body, and his mouth curved into a crooked grin.  "A representation of the holiday never looked so…hot, before."

 

"I'm wearing a robe covered in leaves and a plant on my head," grumbled Angeal, "which by the way stings, just a little.  The points on these leaves are sharp."

 

"I'll make it better for you," promised Genesis in a seductive tone.  "Maybe when I can come down from my tree, I'll take you away somewhere so that I can sit on your lap and tell you what a good boy I've been, this year."

 

"That's Father Winter you're thinking of," corrected Angeal, his lips twitching briefly.  "And he's being played by Mr. Eddings.  He might not object if you sit on his lap and tell him what a good boy you've been, though.  I've had suspicions about him for some time."

 

Genesis grimaced at the thought of sitting on the fat, balding Tavern keeper's lap.  "Must you ruin _everything_ , Angeal?  I was enjoying myself, until you said that."

 

The big man chuckled under his breath in a way that was generally reserved for Genesis or Zack's antics.  He reached out and straightened the object crowning Genesis' auburn head.  "Your halo is crooked."

 

Genesis reached up and tilted it again.  "As it should be."

 

~**************************************~

* * *

 

Angeal's smug attitude didn't last for very long.  Once Genesis climbed up the ladder behind the massive holiday tree and took his seat at the top of it, they took the ladder away and the festivities began.  The band played traditional Solstice carols while the villagers danced, and Angeal took his place beside "Father Winter" at the base of the tree.  When a tipsy young woman accidentally whirled into him while dancing, Angeal impulsively caught her to steady her and her hands splayed over his chest as she looked up at him.

 

"You make a really gorgeous Holly King," she complimented with a dimpled smile.  "Remember me, Angeal?  We went to school together."

 

"Er…sure," he said, searching his memory for a name to go with the heart-shaped, freckled face and strawberry blonde hair.  She was a cute girl, but his tastes didn't run that way.  "Becky?"

 

"Beth," she corrected, "but that's okay.  It's been a long time."  She cupped the back of his head and boldly pulled it down to speak into his ear.  "I'll be waiting under the mistletoe, later on." 

 

She winked at him and danced away, leaving him flustered and blushing.  Angeal glanced up at the top of the tree, and he wasn't surprised to see Genesis watching with raised eyebrows and an amused smirk.  He shook his head at the other SOLDIER operative, silently telling him it was nothing to get excited about.  He thought he heard a chuckle from his lover over the sound of the music, and his blush deepened.  If another man had done the same thing to him as Beth, Angeal had no doubt Genesis would have leaped out of the tree and strangled him with his halo.  Oddly, he suffered no such jealousy when it came to female admirers, and Angeal could only assume it was due to his confidence that girls could never be a threat to their relationship. 

 

The pageant went on, with holiday games, door prizes and finally, the gift exchange.  Children lined up to receive their holiday presents, courtesy of the Rhapsodos family.  Angeal smiled at the little ones as they approached and thanked Father Winter for the presents.  Having grown up poor himself, he knew that for many of them, this would be the only gift they received this year.  Unbeknownst to his fellow SOLDIER operatives, Angeal donated some of each of his paycheck to feed the poor, keeping only the modest amount he needed to see to his food, clothing and savings needs.  The rest he sent to his mother in Banora.  He never spoiled himself—which resulted in Genesis buying things for him that he refused to buy for himself.  He got angry when Angeal tried to refuse his gifts, so the big man simply allowed him to spoil him now and then—more to keep his lover happy than himself.

 

Angeal was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the ominous shift of the object behind him, at first.  The creaking, snapping sound that soon followed it garnished his attention though, and he turned to look at the big, bauble decorated holiday tree.  Others looked up at it as well as it started to tilt, and Angeal saw the faintly worried look on Genesis' face as the redhead braced himself and looked down from his perch.  Moments ago, he'd been the very picture of boredom, with his elbows propped on his knees and his chin in his hands.  Angeal had actually worried that he might fall asleep and topple from the tree to break his neck.  Now it seemed he might be unseated for an entirely different reason.

 

"I don't think that thing's gonna stay up, much longer," predicted Mr. Eddings, tugging his fake beard down over his chin.  He called up to Genesis as the Tree shifted again.  "Son, you might want to climb down, now!"

 

"Nothing would please me more," agreed Genesis as the music stopped and people stared at the ominously shifting tree.  Unfortunately, they had taken the ladder away after he climbed into his seat, so getting down wasn't quite so simple.

 

"Someone get a ladder over to my son," shouted Mr. Rhapsodos, upon realizing Genesis was basically trapped on top of the unsteady object.

 

"Get the kids away," Angeal shouted, thinking quickly.  The disaster of having a small body crushed by the tree if it fell was certainly not the way to end the evening.  He saw some people dressed as elves hurrying toward the tree with a ladder, and he looked up at Genesis with concern.  "Gen, hold on!  They're coming with the ladder!"

 

The redhead cursed as the tree groaned and tilted further.  Seeing that it was doomed to topple before they made it with the ladder, Angeal backed up and held his arms open.  "Genesis… _jump_!  I'll catch you."

 

The redhead gave him an insulted look.  "Really?  Use your head, Angeal."  He jumped out of the tree without warning and he landed with a grunt before him.  He straightened up and smoothed his robes impulsively.  "You and I have jumped from far greater heights than that, in the course of our training.  Ninny."

 

Angeal shrugged.  "I was only acting out of instinct.  I guess I panicked."

 

"You, panic?"  Genesis seemed genuinely surprised by the admission, but the tree was starting to fall and there was no time to contemplate it further.  "Come on," he groused, grabbing hold of Angeal's arm.  Angeal likewise grabbed Mr. Eddings by the arm and urged him to run.  They made it out of the path of the falling holiday tree just in time, and the crack of several ornaments shattering upon impact with the ground made them wince.

 

"Well, that was a miserable failure," Genesis said crossly as they turned to look at the fallen tree.  He glared at his parents.  "Were you _trying_ to kill me?"

 

"Watch your tone, son," warned Mr. Rhapsodos indignantly.  "Of course your mother and I had no idea that tree would fall!"

 

"Are you hurt?" asked Mrs. Rhapsodos, approaching him.

 

"No, I'm fine."  Genesis angry gaze didn't soften. 

 

"Come on, Genesis," urged Angeal, fearing he would hurt anyone that attempted to approach him.  "Let's get some eggnog and take a break, okay?"

 

Genesis allowed the bigger man to lead him away.  Angeal was perhaps the only person on Gaia who could get away with handling him so familiarly, when he was in such a black mood.  Angeal tactfully steered his lover away from his parents and toward the refreshment table, where one of the serving girls already had two mugs waiting for them, evidently having overheard him.  Angeal thanked her and he urged Genesis to take a walk with him, determined to get him away from civilians as quickly as possible.

 

~******************************~

* * *

 

"Of all the stupid, idiotic buffoonery," complained Genesis between sips of the rich, creamy drink in his hands.  "It's a damned good thing I _am_ in SOLDIER.  A normal person might have broken their neck, before those idiots could get the ladder to him."

 

"I agree," answered Angeal.  His breath fogged in the cool night air, and he imagined if he weren't Mako enhanced, he might feel some discomfort in the cold.  "But they did try.  I'm sure nobody intended that to happen, Genesis.  Just be glad nobody got hurt."

 

The redhead sighed.  "I don't know how you do it, Angeal.  You seem to have limitless patience with people."

 

"Even you."  Angeal smirked at him when the other man gave him an offended look, and Genesis' expression softened into a subtle smile.

 

"Yes, even me.  I suppose I'm not the easiest person in the world to get along with."

 

Angeal raised dark brows in surprise.  "You're admitting that?"

 

"I'm feeling generous towards you," grumbled Genesis.  "Enjoy it while it lasts."

 

"I will," promised Angeal.  They were approaching the general store and an idea came to him, when Genesis resumed complaining.  If he didn't distract him soon, the redhead might decide to tear back into the village square and express his displeasure in a more dangerous way.  "Come here," he said, taking Gen's hand in his.

 

"What are you doing?" asked the redhead, stumbling after him as Angeal tugged him along. 

 

Angeal didn't answer with words.  Instead, he pulled Genesis along with him and he moved around behind the store, between the bushes.  Angeal put his mug down on the ground and he took Gen's to do the same, before pressing his body flush against the redhead's and putting Gen's back to the wall.

 

"Nobody will see us here," murmured Angeal when Genesis started to blurt a warning.  "Everyone's occupied with the pageant."

 

"And what exactly are you planning to do?" Genesis asked, intrigued.  He was already swelling beneath his garments in anticipation, and he gasped when Angeal grabbed his wrists and forced them up over his head, holding them in place with one big, strong hand. 

 

"I'm going to distract you."

 

Genesis could have easily broken his hold, if he wanted to.  He had no interest in doing so, however, and he smiled as Angeal began to kiss his neck.  The bigger man wedged a thigh between his legs, pressing against his stiffening crotch.  Genesis rubbed against his leg shamelessly, biting his lip.

 

"It might take more than this to distract me," he challenged, experimentally straining against Angeal's hold on him. 

 

"Then I'll try harder," promised the brunet.  His breath was warm against Genesis' skin and his facial hair tickled pleasantly. 

 

Angeal absently reached up with his free hand to tug the crown of holly off of his head, and he dropped it carelessly to the ground before tugging Genesis' robes up.  He reached under them when he had them lifted high enough and Genesis purred with approval as he tugged down the track pants he wore beneath them and gripped his hardening cock.

 

"You're not wearing underwear?"  Angeal sounded surprised, but not disgusted.

 

"I was hoping for a fuck, later on," admitted Genesis.  "Granted, I didn't expect it to happen behind the general store, but I'll take what I can get."

 

"I would have liked to do this in a bed," admitted the big man between kisses, "but we may not have that option until we return to Midgar."

 

"Oh, I have no objections," assured Genesis breathlessly when he felt the evidence of his companion's arousal against his thigh.  If his hands weren't restrained, he would have reached down to fondle it.  "Do with me as you will, Hewley."

 

Angeal grinned against his neck and he started to stroke him off.  "I intend to, Rhapsodos."

 

His mouth crushed against Genesis to muffle his moan of pleasure, and he stroked his now fully erect length with greater speed and friction.  Genesis shuddered against him, loving the feel of that calloused hand on him.  It was ridiculous, how hot Angeal could get him with only a few simple actions.  Sometimes he wished he hadn't given away his kink for being restrained, because it always felt like the big man had an advantage over him.  When the results were encounters like _this_ , however, Genesis had difficulty finding fault with his admittance. 

 

"Goddess, you're sexy," gasped Genesis when Angeal's mouth left his to resume kissing his throat.  It wasn't enough that Angeal had a body to make people trip over themselves, rugged good looks and the moral code of a knight from a fairy tale.  He knew how to use his hands and lips, too.  Genesis bucked in his stroking hand, nearly spilling himself.  "Unh…oh…Angeal…slow down.  You…you're making me too excited."

 

~***********************************~

* * *

 

Angeal would have liked to comply with the request and taken things slower.  He preferred to take his time when he pleasured Genesis, so that he could savor every gasp, groan and beautiful expression of bliss on his face.  Unfortunately, there was a chance—however slim—that someone might come by and hear their activities.  Genesis wasn't exactly a quiet lover, and no matter how he muffled his cries, Angeal knew they would attract attention if anyone came close enough.  He didn't want to come "out" that way, with someone finding him screwing his fellow Soldier against the back wall of the general store.  He was fairly certain Genesis didn't want to come out that way, either. 

 

"I apologize," he murmured, briefly tugging his companion's earring-decorated lobe with his teeth.  "I'd do this slower, but it's too risky." 

 

With that said, he gripped Gen's cock a little tighter and sped up his strokes.  He smiled when a helpless whimper burst from the other man's lips and the talented hips began to thrust of their own accord.  He loved the way those hips moved when Genesis rode him.  He had the grace of a dancer and he knew how to roll and undulate his pelvis to bring them both the most pleasure.  If they had access to a bed, he would have invited him to use his body however he saw fit, and ride him until they both broke with exhaustion.  As he'd said earlier, though; they had to be happy with the opportunity available to them. 

 

He didn't have any lubricant, and he wouldn't have had anywhere to put it if he'd thought to bring any.  Genesis' costume also lacked pockets, so it was a given that he didn't have anything on him, either.  Angeal wasn't overly concerned.  A few more moments of careful, attentive stroking would result in the best lubricant nature had to offer them.  He kissed Genesis' panting, gasping mouth and he caressed his tongue with his own, taking delight in his muffled cries.  He doubted Genesis had any idea how sensual his voice sounded, when he made those noises.  There was a sort of helpless quality of surrender to it, that nobody on Gaia would have imagined coming from such a man.  The first time Angeal heard him make a sound of passion like that, it excited him so much that he came prematurely.  He'd since learned to temper his lust for Gen's moans and control his body's reactions, to avoid further misfires. 

 

The halo fell off of Genesis' head to land on the ground next to Angeal's holly wreath.  Neither of them paid attention to it.  The wings attached to his back were spread out against the wall on either side of his body, leaving Angeal with the fanciful impression that he had an angel at his mercy, ready and willing to be "corrupted".  It was an unreasonable turn-on for a man like him and he groaned, rubbing his aching, swollen crotch against the other man's leg.

 

Genesis gasped his name against his lips, his voice husky and pleading.  It was maddeningly sexy and Angeal had to discipline himself, reminded that no good could come of rushing _too_ much.  He ignored Gen's warning pleas, his hand stroking rapidly up and down the stiff, silken length of his cock.  With a final, shaken groan of felicity, Genesis pulsed in his hand and his creamy seed began to spurt.  Angeal made sure to angle his grip so that most of it got on his arm, collecting it for his intentions.  He gentled his kisses as his companion moaned and trembled against him.

 

"Good," murmured Angeal in approval when Genesis went limp with relief and the afterglow.  He was always easier to manage when he was recovering from an orgasm.

 

He released his wrists and he turned him around gently, collecting the semen on his arm with one hand.  He lifted his robes and tugged his underwear down to expose himself, and he lubed up before hiking Gen's robes up.  He kissed his neck from behind as he eased a slippery finger into him, and he smiled at the redhead's tight moan of pleasure.  How quickly the next part happened was entirely up to Genesis.  Angeal never entered him until the redhead was good and ready for it.  One of the most important parts of his role was to always be certain his partner was ready for him, and Angeal was methodical about that.

 

"At the risk of praising you too much and making your ego swell," gasped Genesis, "you are a master at this, Angeal."

 

"Am I?"  He tried not to let it go to his head, amused that Genesis' thoughts were so synchronized with his own.  He pumped his fingers carefully, coaxing the other man to loosen up for him.  He petted the firm lump inside of him when he found it, drawing a shiver of pleasure from him. 

 

"Goddess, yes," gasped Genesis shamelessly, pushing back against the invading digits.  "I'm already getting hard again."

 

Angeal tested that statement by reaching around Genesis' front with his other hand.  He took the shaft of his sex in hand again and he simply held it, enjoying the feel of it steadily swelling in his grip.  He kissed Gen's ear and he pumped his fingers a little harder, putting greater pressure on the hidden spot of sensitivity inside of him.  He wanted to make him cry out, wanted to hear him call his name in that special way he always did when Angeal took him just right.  Given the risk of discovery, it was probably better that he not strive for such a goal, but it was one of the greatest rewards of sex with Genesis, aside from the orgasms. 

 

"I'm ready for you," Genesis moaned when Angeal began to stroke the length of his now fully erect cock.  "Don't make me wait any longer, Angeal.  Fuck me."

 

As crude as the demand was, there was a time and place for vulgarity and right now happened to be both.  Genesis had a way of making even the dirtiest of comments sound exceptionally inviting.  Angeal didn't waste time.   He pulled his robe up, eased his erection out of his pants, positioned himself and he put his arm around the other man's waist to steady him as he rocked forward.  Genesis moaned and bowed his head as Angeal's stiffened length eased into his body.  Angeal rested his chin on his companion's shoulder and he shut his eyes, carefully pushing deeper, until he was in to the hilt.  He waited until the involuntary clenching around his cock eased up, before withdrawing and thrusting again.

 

Generally not a fan of "quickies," Angeal was forced to seek out his goal more quickly than usual.  Typically, he did everything he could to prolong sex, but now wasn't the time to do so.  He fondled his companion as he began to take him with firm thrusts, rolling his hips smoothly and angling his pumping to give Gen the most sensation.  Genesis' shaken moans of approval were all the assurance he needed, and he groaned his name and put a little more force behind his motions. 

 

Genesis rocked back against him and he reached down to cover the hand that was stroking him off with his own.  He turned his head for a kiss and Angeal obliged him eagerly, tasting the moist warmth of his mouth and the lingering aftertaste of eggnog.  He had to reach up and cover his mouth with his other hand when Gen's moans grew in volume and frequency.  He could hear voices approaching as people started to leave the pageant, and he guessed the festivities were drawing to a close.  Determined to satisfy them both, Angeal doubled his efforts.

 

"Shh, Gen," he warned in a shaken murmur, keeping his hand firmly clamped over his lover's gasping mouth.  "People will hear you." 

 

Genesis dutifully tried to soften the volume of his lusty exclamations, but Angeal didn't dare remove his hand, knowing that most of the noise was completely involuntary on Gen's part.  He kept at it, feeling his impending orgasm looming closer and closer.  Genesis started to clench around him each time he withdrew, squeezing his thrusting cock fantastically. 

 

"Oh god," gasped Angeal in approval, his hips snapping faster with desperation. 

 

He felt the erection in his hand beginning to twitch, and he rubbed the sensitive, damp tip in little circles.  Genesis groaned hoarsely into his hand and his body went taut.  His spunk hit the wall when he came, and the clenching pulses around his cock drove Angeal to join him.  He laid his head on the back of Genesis' shoulder and he grunted as he filled him, the pleasure of his release making him a bit unsteady on his feet. 

 

As he caught his breath, Angeal deduced it was safe to take his hand away from Genesis' mouth and he rubbed his arm with it, before embracing him tightly and sighing against his ear with satisfaction. 

 

"I'm sorry I had to be so hasty," he whispered, mindful of the people passing by on the street. 

 

"No need to apologize," answered Genesis with a pleased smirk.  "As quickies go, that was a good one."

 

Angeal smiled, relieved that his performance was satisfactory despite his haste.  He kissed Genesis' neck again and he reluctantly released him. 

 

"It's too bad we don't have anything to wipe up with," he sighed as he tucked his spent sex back into his underwear and straightened his pants.  He let the robe fall back down and he bent over to retrieve his wreath and Gen's halo.  He placed it on his companion's head as Genesis smoothed his robes and adjusted his wings.

 

Genesis shrugged.  "The robes will hide it, until we can get to a bathroom.  I'm not concerned."

 

Angeal took a moment to admire him as he placed the halo back on his head.  "You're definitely no angel, but those wings suit you."

 

"I think they'd look better on you," answered the redhead.  "You're more suited to the angelic symbolism." 

 

The big man smiled modestly and he leaned in for a last, loving kiss.  "We should get home, before our parents come looking for us."

 

"If we must," sighed Genesis.  "I'll see you tomorrow, Angeal."

 

~********************************~

* * *

 

The rest of their vacation went by relatively quickly, and while Genesis was glad to leave when the day came, Angeal brooded the entire flight home.  Knowing he was wishing he could convince his mother to move to Midgar so that he could keep a closer eye on her and take care of her, Genesis didn't question his mood.  He could appreciate Angeal's desire to keep her close, because Gillian Hewley was pleasant to be around and she had a close relationship with her son.  He tried in his own awkward way to comfort his companion, but Genesis had never excelled at demonstrating compassion, even when he felt it.

 

"You send her money each month," he reminded, "and she hasn't had to go without food, clothes or medication for years, now.  You take better care of her than most people take of their parents."

 

"I just wish she were closer," sighed Angeal.

 

Genesis nodded and he braced himself as they touched down.  The rotaries slowed and the pilot advised that they could exit the chopper.  They unfastened their safety belts and got out of the helicopter to find Sephiroth waiting for them on the landing pad.

 

"Missed us, did you?" Genesis said with a smirk.

 

"We have a mission to prep for," answered Sephiroth immediately, his voice and expression impassive.  His flowing silver hair blew in the wind, half-covering his right shoulder and arm.

 

"Of course, we do," sighed Genesis.  It figured that the moment they set foot in Midgar again, it was right back to work.

 

"How soon do we need to depart?" Angeal asked.

 

"Within the hour," answered Sephiroth, "so I suggest you drop your luggage off at your quarters and meet me back here immediately.  Food will be available on the airship.  We're heading for Wutai to take care of some insurgents that have our people bottlenecked in the hills."

 

It wasn't that surprising.  The residents of Wutai knew their country better than ShinRa did, so what they lacked in numbers and weapons, they made up for in tact.  Sephiroth fell into step with them as they collected their bags and started heading for the airport exit. 

 

"Did you have a pleasant holiday?" asked the general politely.

 

Genesis shrugged.  "Some drunken tart propositioned Angeal during the Solstice celebration and a holiday tree tried to kill me.  Aside from that, the most exciting part of the holiday was the sex we had behind the general store."

 

Angeal pinched and massaged the bride of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.  "Genesis, was that really necessary?"

 

"He asked.  I merely answered."

 

Sephiroth smirked at Angeal's embarrassed look.  "I think I've known Genesis long enough to expect a colorful response to any question I ask, Angeal.  It's fine."

 

"So, how was your holiday?" asked the big man, changing the subject.

 

"Quiet."

 

This too came as no surprise.  Together, the three SOLDIER operatives made their way to the barracks, to prepare for their next mission. 

 

~*********************************~

* * *

 

The End


End file.
